


What is your problem Iwaizumi Hajime?

by Catsaremeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Matsukawa Issei, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, I needed another top Iwaizumi fic, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi is dirty, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, sexy behind the gym makeout session, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsaremeow/pseuds/Catsaremeow
Summary: Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa have finally figured out their relationship. They're dating. Or rather, they're supposed to be dating. The only issue is that Iwaizumi hasn't gotten the memo and begins to ignore Matsukawa for reasons unknown. It's not until he's confronted that Matsukawa realizes the problem was him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	What is your problem Iwaizumi Hajime?

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, my first fic for these idiots and its this sinful short mess. I am not surprised in the slightest. I hope you enjoy! (it was written furiously in the car in under an hour and then I posted it before I could convince myself not to so I apologize) *. (/ ^ \\) .*

Matsukawa was getting restless. 

Both Oikawa and Hanamaki had already looked at him imploringly more than once during practice and the gears turning in his head were starting to grind. Either oblivious or deliberately ignoring them, Iwaizumi slammed spike after spike into the floor, his agitation obvious. 

What made it worse was the fact that the person Iwaizumi was agitated at was Matsukawa. To top it all off, they were supposed to be  _ dating _ . Well, all four of them were dating but it seemed to be a struggle for Iwaizumi to acknowledge Matsukawa, much less recognize that he was now in a relationship with him. 

At this point, they were done with dancing around the subject. 

“Iwaizumi,” Grabbing the ace’s shirt sleeve, Matsukawa started watching for the door. “Lets talk.” 

Oikawa and Hanamaki watched them go, unable to fight the stirring nervousness in their guts. If this relationship was going to work, all participants needed to actually  _ like _ each other, and sometimes it seemed like Iwaizumi couldn't stand Matsukawa. 

“What-Matsukawa-” Iwaizumi stumbled along after Matsukawa, his eyes narrowing as he was tugged. 

“You can call me Issei.” Matsukawa said, cutting off any protests Iwaizumi could come up with. “Besides, I feel like we should be on a first name basis, since we’re supposed to be  _ dating _ .” Iwaizumi bristled at the jab. 

“It’s not what you think it is-” Reaching his desired outdoor location, a nook behind the gym where no one could see them, Matsukawa let Iwaizumi tear himself loose and faced him, his lidded eyes determined. 

“So tell me then, what is it? Am I only here because you wanted Hanamaki? Am I just the second half of a package deal?” Although the words were slick with sarcasm, they struck deep in Matsukawa, making his heart bleed. “It’s like you can't stand me.” He said and Iwaizumi took one look at his face before turning away quickly, his hands curling into fists at his sides. “Exactly that, what is so wrong with me that you can’t even look at me when I try to talk to you.” 

Iwaizumi tensed his shoulders, before deliberately looking at Matsukawa, his eyes rolling down his body before rising again to his face. “There is nothing wrong with you.” He said. After forcing his hands to uncurl, he bit the inside of his cheek and chewed words around in his mouth. “And you are  _ not _ here because you’re a package deal.” He continued, his face getting red. “I just…” He trailed off, muttering words under his breath. 

Matsukawa watched this happen with ants crawling all over his skin. “Iwaizumi, what is your problem?” He asked finally, stepping towards the ace. 

It happened so fast, Matsukawa could have blinked and missed it. 

Hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and with startling force slammed him against the back of the gym. He was dragged down, knees slightly bent and gulped. Suddenly, Iwaizumi was hovering over him and for the first time in a  _ long time  _ Matsukawa felt very small. One arm was braced against the wall, elbow centimeters from his ear and the other way holding him up by the shirt, fabric bunched in hand. “You are my problem  _ Issei. _ ” Iwaizumi said slowly. His eyes roamed down again and this time their intent was clear. Iwaizumi was definitely checking him out. “I want-” he cut himself off, closing his eyes for a moment before inhaling and meeting Matsukawa’s gaze. From this angle, Matsukawa could see the green of Iwaizumi’s irises better. He kind of liked it. “Issei the things I want to do to you–they’re  _ sinful _ . And as much as I  _ detest to admit it _ , you’re not submissive, you were dominant in your relationship with Hanamaki and dominant in this one–” He stopped again. 

Matsukawa’s throat went dry.

“The reason why I can’t look at you is because when I do, I see someone so beautiful they dull the stars. When you stand next to Oikawa or Hanamaki I think of all the ways I want you lying next to them.” 

Shocked into silence, Matsuakwa let Iwaizumi talk as his brain tried to process exactly what he was hearing. He’d never really heard it before. Matsuakwa was tall, and he was built like an athlete. It meant that not many people (if any) were interested in putting him under their control. Not many people (if any) had the  _ ability _ to put him under their control. 

Iwaizumi had the ability. 

Very quickly, Matsukawa noticed all the blood in his face rush south. 

_ Oh. _

_ OH _ .

“My  _ problem _ with you Issei,” Iwiazumi had gotten closer, growling the name into his ear. “Is that I want to fuck you until you’re sobbing my name and begging to cum.” 

Matsukawa flushed red and couldn’t help the choked whine that slipped past his lips. 

Surprised, Iwaizumi paused, leaning back. He was greeted with a blushing mess, parted lips and there was definitely a bulge in the front of Matsukawa’s practice shorts. A hand came up and grasped at the arm clutching his shirt, wrapping around the wrist almost desperately.

“What if I told you,” Matsukawa’s voice was breathy, “that I’m okay with that.” 

Iwaizumi loomed further, pressing Matsukawa into the wall behind him. “Are you?” 

Raising his free hand, Matsukawa clamped it around the bicep nearest to his head, caging him in. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt it flex. “Fuck yes.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t need to hear it twice.

He rushed forward the few inches between them and dragged Matsukawa into a bruising kiss, fire burning his skin. Matsukawa’s mouth made a filthy noise as his lower lip was trapped between Iwaizumi’s teeth and it only spurred Iwaizumi to force his tongue into the wet heat. Matsukawa tasted like the mint gum he had been chewing on before practice and something that faintly reminded Iwaizumi of a rainforest. He hummed in approval and Matsukawa’s knees went weak. 

Sucking at lips turning red from abuse, Iwaizumi’s arm resting on the wall moved down to grab a handful of Matsukawa’s hair and experimentally gave a tug, jerking his head to the side and baring his neck. Matsukawa moaned. “Fuck that feels good, mhmph dont stop-“ Iwaizumi suddenly halted in his movements, let his breath ghost over exposed skin. Goosebumps started to rise on Matsukawa’s neck. He waited and then raised his mouth to the shell of an ear. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He hissed and was rewarded with a whimper. 

Positive that his point had been made, Iwaizumi attacked the skin right below Matsukawa’s jaw, licking and sucking obscenely as the recipient clenched tightly to his arms, small ‘ah’s escaping with every shallow breath. 

“Jesus Christ.” A voice said, the end tapering into a stuttering gasp. Iwaizumi carefully stopped and turned to see a red faced Oikawa, Hanamaki looking as (if not more) flustered behind him. Iwaizumi didn’t move, keeping Matsukawa pinned as he looked over as well, cheeks red and lips wet. The hand in his hair tugged at miscellaneous strands as he moved his head and Matsukawa would be lying if he said it didn’t make him flush more. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. 

Oikawa couldn’t tear his gaze from the sight in front of him, feeling his dick twitch. “Hey Makki?” He said hoarsely. 

“Yea?” Hanamaki’s voice was strained as his fingers twitched for his shorts, a tent already visible. 

“I think my dom just dom-ed your dom.” 

Hanamaki nodded. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna yell at me for whatever reason tumblr is @makingafool-outta-me <3


End file.
